De Probadores y Revistas
by ArielleFrancisca
Summary: One-Shot. Solo con un torpe movimiento se puede desatar una relación en un probador. SasuxNaru.


Hola ^-^ He aquí con otra historia :B Me entretuve bastante escribiéndola y espero que el que la lea también se divierta.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia es Shonen-ai/Yaoi. Si no te gusta este tipo de relación simplemente no lo leas x3

**Declaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, porque si así fuera Naruto no podria aparecer en la serie por el dolor en su trasero x3 Culpen a Sasuke xd!

**N/A: **El objetivo de esta historia es que puede haber SasuxNaru en cualquier parte; En el baño, en tu casa, y hasta debajo de la cama.. Yo veo la mía de vez en cuando xD

--------------------------------------------

**De probadores y revistas.**

-Aburrido…-murmuro, mirando el techo de manera fulminante.

-¡Oh! Vamos Sasuke-kun, no es para tanto.- exclamó feliz la pelirroja.- Solo es ropa.

Suspiro resignado al escuchar eso ¿Acaso Karin no se enteraba que a los hombres le fastidia ir de compras? Bien, le quedaba clara su respuesta.

Se movían de aquí para allá de forma autónoma, dirigidos por las ofertas. Definitivamente todo iba de mal en peor. "¡30% de descuento!" "Sasuke-kun ¡Corre!" "25% de descuento" "¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!"

El Azabache avanzaba rápidamente (un Uchiha no corre por nada ni nadie) para alcanzar a la loca de su compañera. Enojado ya por estar 3 horas en el mall, se sentó en un banco (Con unas 7 bolsas de ropa) y no se movió de ninguna forma hasta que la pelirroja se le acerco.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?.- Pregunto con un gesto inocente.- Aún queda mucho por ver.

-No quiero.- exclamó.- Volvamos.

-No podemos.- Objetó, tajante.- Tus padres me dijeron que deberíamos comprar todo lo necesario para el baile, y aún nos falta el traje.

-…

No pudo replicar ante eso, si no hubiera sido una orden expresa de su padre, no estaría aquí y, definitivamente, no estaría con Karin como su acompañante.

Sintió como el enojo remitía y su ceja ceñuda ya no lo era tanto, murmuro un "hablare con mi agente" y se paró para ir al segundo piso.

-Bien.- afirmó sonriendo.- Iremos a la boutique de una amiga.- Informó feliz.- no hará un descuento porque soy su amiga y porque llevo a mi novio guapo.

-No soy tu novio

-Lo serás.- exclamó muy segura.- ¿De que color quieres el traje?.- preguntó sin esperar respuesta.- Uno azul te quedaría bien…

-Hn…

Entrando a la tienda el ojinegro observó como su compañera saludaba efusivamente a una chica rubia de coleta, intercambiaron risas y miradas cómplices para luego dirigirse a él.

-Sasuke-kun.- Lo llamó la pelirroja.- ella es Yamanaka Ino, la dueña de esta boutique.

-Hn…

-Mucho gusto.- Saludó la Rubia, azorada.

El Azabache se sentó en un banco y dejo las bolsas a un lado para poder apoyarse en la pared. Era un muy loco día y quería que terminara ya, no soportaba más las tiendas ni las jóvenes locas, quería algo de paz.

Dejó que las mujeres se encargaran de todo, no quería estresarse viendo si "esta cosa" combinaba con "aquella cosa" ni si "aquella cosa" se veía bien con "otra cosa". Y ahí fue que se preguntó : ¿A quien mierda se le ocurrió el término moda? Cuando lo supiera lo haría sufrir lentamente, aunque estuviera muerto. Sería una dulce venganza, muy dulce.

-Sasuke-kun.- Oyó que lo llaman.- Aquí tienes el traje, pruébatelo por favor

-Habrá un joven que te atenderá en los probadores.- informó la Yamanaka.

-Hmp…- Exclamo sin animo al ver que no era "el" traje, sino los 20 o 30 trajes…

Se adentró en la tienda en busca de donde cambiarse. Doblo una esquina y choco con alguien. Sintió como ropa caía al piso, como unos ojos lo miraban penetrantes y como su corazón se aceleraba conforme pasaban los segundos.

-Disculpo.- escuchó que le decía el chico, con una voz que le hubiera irritado si no fuera porque, al levantar la vista, unos ojos azules le atraparon, consumiéndolo.

-No importa.- logró decir y disimular sin titubear.

El joven Rubio y de piel morena, llevaba puesto un traje blanco con negro, parecido al de los camareros, pero con más estilo.

De pronto el sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus observaciones. Por alguna razón se sintió despertar de un sueño, uno muy agradable.

-Diga.- contesto sin dejar de recoger los trajes del piso.- Si, ya llegó, haré que se los pruebe todos…

Sasuke espabilo un poco tarde y ayudó a recoger los últimos trajes que faltaban, estiró la mano para levantar el último, pero esta chocó con la del Rubio. Se miraron, se tensaron y no dejaron de mirarse.

-¡Naruto! ¿Me estas escuchando?.- oyó que le gritaba la Rubia por el teléfono al joven

-Si, Ino-chan.- espero respuesta.- ¡¿Pero que dices?!.-exclamó sonrojándose.- ¡Aún no se ha sacado la ropa!.- Aseguro.- Además cuando lo haga yo no lo estaré mirando.-El ojiazul se dio media vuelta al divisar una sonrisa divertida por parte del pelinegro.- Si quieres verlo ven a espiarlo tu…

Cortó tras un intervalo corto de tiempo, se dio media vuelta y sonrió de forma nerviosa y azorada. El Azabache tan solo sonrió más, de alguna forma le gustaba esa muestra de inocencia y pureza que destilaba aquel Rubio, lo llenaba de paz, pero, al mismo tiempo, le hacía recordar que lo que lo rodeaba no tenía esa esencia. Ni él tampoco.

-Bien.- comentó algo inseguro el Uzumaki.- Mi trabajo es ver que traje te queda mejor, para así complacer a mi jefa.- dijo entre asqueado y serio.- Hagámoslo lo mejor posible.

Su nueva sonrisa pareció aplacar la irritación y la desesperación del Uchiha. Talvez valiera la pena probarse tanta ropa.

Naruto le indicó un probador y le explicó lo que tendría que hacer con patente aburrimiento, aunque intentando esconderlo, lo cual no le resultó para nada…

Trajes iban y venían sin querer dar tregua ni al vendedor ni al comprador. Al haberse probado al menos 10 prendas distintas, Sasuke se sentó con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, cerró los ojos y sintió el cansancio. ¿Cómo las mujeres soportaban todo un día de compras?

-¿Sasuke?.- escuchó como lo llamaba Naruto.- ¿Ya estas?

-Me tomo un descanso…

-¡Ya era hora!.- exclamó abatido.- te traeré algo para beber

Intento explicarse, sin éxito, el porque de su nerviosismo. En la boca del estomago sentía una opresión que le agradaba y le desagradaba. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, debía ser por la fiesta de la empresa, por la aceptación de su padre, eso debía ser…

Se corrió la cortina y dejó y dejó a la vista al joven Rubio con una coca-cola en la mano. El nerviosismo se le expandió hasta las piernas.

Y así fue como se aseguró de que no era por su padre…

Tomó breves sorbos de su bebida mientras miraba disimuladamente a su acompañante, el cual se recargó contra el marco separador. Se fijó en que tenia unas extrañas marcas, como bigotes, en las mejillas, y, carcomido por la curiosidad, las rozo levemente, sin intención de asustar al ojiazul. A su vez Naruto miró extrañado al ver que una de sus manos se le acercaba. No se sintió amenazado, pero al percibir el contacto su piel se electrificó.

-¡Ah!.- gritó echándose para atrás, golpeando su pie con la punta del probador haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Se balanceo, pero aún así cayó hacía adelante.

El Azabache notó el peso de más sobre su cuerpo y la caída del banco por la velocidad en la que venía el Uzumaki. Pero se le olvidó todo aquello cuando sintió jadear de la impresión al ojiazul en su oído; se le olvidó todo al sentir el roce de sus labios, improvisando un beso que, por casualidad, se dio lugar; lo olvidó al observar esas orbes azules tan cerca y ese rostro sonrojado que no podía encontrar palabras para excusarce.

-Y-yo…etto…Lo siento, Sasuke.- balbuceó completamente erguido, pero sentado en el regazo del otro.- no fue mi intención.

-Esta bien…-Logró responder sin quitarle la vista de encima.- ¿No te vas a levantar?

-¡Cl-Claro!.- exclamó apenado.- ¡No me llames dobe, teme!

-Hmp…

Finalmente, y no sin esfuerzo, lograron dar con el traje perfecto, era negro entero, de camisa roja y corbata ónix. Tras mirarse un rato en el espejo, el Uchiha decidió ir a decirle a Karin que lo comprara.

-Bien Ino, nos vemos en otra oportunidad.- se despidió la pelirroja.- Recuerda que saldremos el próximo miércoles

-Claro.-exclamó con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse al ojinegro.- Que estés bien Sasuke-kun, ojala pases otra vez y…

-Imposible.- le cortó su amiga

-Hmp…

Apunto estaban de marcharse cuando el Azabache se da media vuelta.

-He olvidado las llaves del auto.-explicó. Luego desapareció al doblar por un estante.

-¿Las llaves?.- preguntó algo extrañada la chica al vacío.

-¿No las tenias en tu bolso?.- Preguntó la Yamanaka

-Él mismo me las pasó…

El Uchiha se demoró unos largos 6 minutos en buscar esas llaves, para cuando apareció algo había cambiado.

-No las vi

-Claro que no.-exclamó Karin.- Las tengo yo

-Bien

Se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada más, llevando bolsas y una sonrisa que nunca antes había colocado. La Pelirroja le siguió mientras se despedía nuevamente de su amiga.

Ino quedo sola, pensativa. ¿Eran los ojos del joven los que habían cambiado?¿Fue su aura? O ¿Fueron sus labios? Se sorprendió a si misma al descubrir la verdad: ¡Los labios de Sasuke estaban más rojos de lo normal!

Se sobresaltó al sentir un ruido de ropa al caer. Observó como el Rubio, sonrojado y con los labios como cereza, acomodaba las camisas algo distraído.

¿Era posible que…? ¡No! Se rió de si misma, de seguro su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada. Le echó la culpa a esas revistas baratas que Sakura le pasaba, definitivamente dejaría de leerlas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ino!- Le llamó al entrar a la boutique.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Ah! Lo siento Karin.- se disculpó mientras ordenaba algunas cosas.- No voy a poder ir. Naruto se tomó la mañana libre, pero si quieres nos juntamos más tarde, él llegara en 2 horas.

-Oh, comprendo.- Le dijo algo desalentada, pero haciendo planes rápidamente en la cabeza.- Entonces le diré a Sasuke-kun que salga conmigo.

-Bien.-exclamó la Yamanaka.- Ya que te vas a juntar con él envíale esto de mi parte.- Le indicó mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto que decía "Para Uchiha Sasuke-kun", y lo dejaba en la mesa.

La Pelirroja la miró inquisitiva. Ella sabía que la Rubia se prendía de los hombres muy fácilmente, pero nunca se habían fijado en el mismo chico.

Decidió cortar por lo sano.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- Le preguntó fría, mirando el regalo de forma poco agradable.

-¡Hay! No te preocupes, cuatro ojos.- Habló como si nada.- Esto no es porque me guste, si no porque es un cliente asiduo y compra cosas caras.- puntualizó.- Es un regalo de la tienda.

Karin la miró sorprendida. No tenía constancia de que el Azabache comprara por y para él, menos en la tienda Yamanaka. Parpadeo incontables veces.

-¿Cliente…asiduo?

-Claro…-Comento extrañada la ojiazul por la actitud de su amiga.- Ayer vino y compró unos pantalones muy caros…

-¿A si?

-Si. Me dijo que hoy no vendría.- informó con una sonrisa.- Cuando le pregunte me dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante.

Sonó un teléfono celular en el silencio. Ino contestó enseguida.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo estas?

Hubo una pausa relativamente larga, con la cual la Pelirroja aprovechó de imaginar que era lo que el ojinegro planeaba ¿Por qué vendría a comprar cosas caras a la boutique? ¿Y sin ella? Algo raro pasaba, un Uchiha jamás compraba su ropa, siempre mandaban a alguien que supiera sus gustos…

-¿Sasuke-kun esta contigo?

-¿Qué?.- preguntó la joven de lentes saliendo de su ensoñación.

-¡¿Qué?!.- Se escuchó a través del celular, tan fuerte que hizo que la Rubia lo alejara.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Claro que no!

-Pero yo… Estoy segura de que…-Una nueva pausa.- Esta bien, tomate el día libre ¡Pero me cubrirás el viernes!

Cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que Karin ya no estaba, y se anotó mentalmente que le diría que dejara de leer las revistas baratas que se compraba, hacían creer lo que no era.

Suspiro aburrida sin saber que hacer. Miro la portada de la nueva revista que le había traído Sakura, en el titular decía "¿Cómo saber si es Gay?". Se reprendió mentalmente, esas cosas eran estúpidas y nunca decían la verdad…

O eso creía.

**_Fin._**

**-----------------------**

**Espero les alla gustado (: Si es así, porfavor dejen un Review, si no es así diganme en que debo mejorar dejandome un Review x3  
**


End file.
